


Gift

by firecracker189



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Rhett, cg!rhett, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes the smallest gifts mean the most to someone.(Or: Rhett's not feeling great and Link makes him something.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Gift

By the time he’d finally texted Christy and decided to call it a day, Rhett was exhausted. He’d taken the pills they gave him at the doctor and crashed in bed with Barbara. Link came trailing in later, pajamas on and hair fluffy, like he hadn’t let Christy do anything to it once she’d managed to get him changed. 

“Bubba!” Link chirped quietly. 

“Hey,” Rhett raised up a little, Barbara’s tail wagging as she turned and stood up, whining at Link. “What’ve you got there?” 

Link wiggled happily as he stepped closer. “Made picture.” 

“You did?” Rhett wiggled upright and the blanket slid down his stomach. “Can Bubba see?” 

Link thrust it unceremoniously at Rhett and happily bent down to let Barbara give him kisses. “Hi, Barbie.” He mumbled, patting her head softly. 

“Buddy, I love it, thank you.” Link’s rambling, uncoordinated, childlike writing splayed down the side shakily. Proclaiming ‘feel better’ on one side and ‘love Link’ on the other, the middle held what could only be described as a rudimentary portrait of Barbara herself. 

Link scrambled up onto the bed and flung himself melodramatically into Rhett’s lap. “Bubba need cuddles.” he mumbled, Barbara nosing at his side. 

“I do?” Rhett held him close, feeling the sinus pressure spiking behind his eyes as he kissed Link’s head. 

“Sick.” Link said wisely. “Bubba need cuddle. Link get when Link sick. Bubba need or not be better.” 

“This picture sure did help a lot,” he propped the picture against the lamp on the nightstand. “I’m glad you made me something. Did you guys do art today at daycare?” 

Link nodded against him, melting steadily into his lap as Rhett’s fingers combed through his hair in a gentle rhythm. 

It wasn’t so bad to be sick, Rhett thought lazily. Every so often Link would rouse himself enough to kiss whatever part of Rhett he could reach with his sleepy open mouth toddler kisses. Rhett would listen to the sleepy pronunciations of ‘love bubba’ and feel his heart grow that much warmer. 

“I love you too, buddy. Let’s take a nap.” 


End file.
